Saving the future
by AbsoluteLightning
Summary: Naruto wakes up to hear a man's voice telling him to read a scroll that is meant for him in the scroll of sealing. How much can one scroll change someone's life? And what do you think happens when he figures he has something more powerful than the legendary Rinnegan. #GodLike Naruto. Naruto-Hinata pairing, others will work out in the story later on. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

He woke up with a bead of sweat on his forehead that trickled down as he shot up from his bed. That was a weird dream, weird was just a way of saying although he was completely speechless, it felt like he lived that dream. It was too real. Then he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Who is there" called out the twelve-year-old.

"When you steal the scroll of sealing tonight, you will find a note and share it with our tenant and guardian." Replied the man and the voice died out.

The room remained silent for Naruto to ponder what that meant.

The panic was evident on his face. After a few minutes he recovered and saw that he was lying on the floor. Did he fall unconscious?

It didn't matter. He had to pass the Genin exams today.

The rest of the day went bad as he failed the 3rd time because of bushin jutsu. But that was till Mizuki came up to him and shared his idea.

The night came upon and he got the scroll and went to forest of death as he rested there and waited for Mizuki when he remembered the mysterious man's words. He opened the scroll of sealing.

For some reason he saw a footnote below a second scroll - For Naruto.

He opened and read the note

 _Naruto,_

 _Take your hand and charge your chairs into it, place your hand on the circle and absorb it._

Naruto followed the instructions and felt some presence in his body and saw the red chakra surrounding himself and stabilize.

He continued reading the note.

 _Now don't be shocked but you have the Kurama - the nine-tailed fox in you and was sealed by our Father. And yes our Father was the Yondaimai Hokage of Konoha._

Naruto was … Well shocked, it explained it all though, the hatred.

Not knowing what to do he continued.

 _Now I have given this chakra to you, go to Kurama and ask him to sort the chakra and memories for you, and don't be quick to judge him, he is your tenant and guardian but more importantly a very good friend. So just ask him politely as a favor._

Not understanding how to do this he closed his eyes and tried to focus when he heard a dripping voice. He was in a sewer in front of a steel door 50 feet tall.

He proceeded.

" **So, you decided to visit eh" called out beast.**

"Hai"

" **What do you want"**

"I wanted you to give this chakra and ask you to sort the memories from it, please do it" Naruto showed a glowing hand and transferred the energy.

Kurama did so and was shocked by what just happened with that. His mouth was open and eyes wide that felt that they would drop from their sockets.

The boy finally asked "what's wrong"

" **Come back in sometime"** the fox replied with authority.

"Okay Kurama. Thanks"

The boy opened his eyes to see the note again.

 _Don't worry, everything will work out soon. Oh and a few tips,_

 _Forget Sakura she will never do anything for you, Sasuke will leave the village in a few years. Tell him the truth about his clan then._

 _Spend time with Jiraiya and return the love Hinata gives you. If you think hard enough you will realise you loved her all your life and actual love not a crush like you have on Sakura._

 _When you fight Nagato - Pain ask Tsunade to tell him to meet outside the village._

 _Basically, you now have memories from me - sort them and act accordingly the world depends on you or should I say me - my past self. AHHHH FORGET THIS. Basically, I am you from a failed future and you must and MUST change the future._

 _Take this note with you and don't let anyone see it._

 _From your future self,_

 _Uzumaki Namekazi Naruto_

 _The 7th Hokage :)_

Naruto for the second time in his life was speechless.

Kurama called out to him. **"Naruto, get out of here and go to Hokage and tell that Mizuki tricked you to steal the scroll. Go NOW! Someone is nearby about a mile away. Go run."**

Naruto didn't wait to argue as he was accepted his guardian's advice.

Naruto reached the Hokage's office without anyone noticing him.

He told the Hokage about being tricked and left it at that.

He went home and sat down on the floor near his bed and closed his eyes. Back to the sewers.

" **Naruto good to see you managed to get out. Now here are these memories, stay with me as I don't want you to suffer experience exhaustion as it is not good for you yet."**

The memories were of his past life. Naruto was making a record of being speechless in a day.

(A/N - memories from anime upto Shippuden but he dies before Boruto is born)

Naruto was finally crying as everything sunk in. He hugged Kurama and cried his heart out. Even the mighty Kyubbi felt a tear roll down his eye.

Naruto knew a few things that he needed to do immediately, talk to Kakashi and Jiraiya, free all bijuus and kiss Hinata with all his strength.

Next Morning

Naruto opened his eyes and let the sunlight sink in and called out to Kurama. Now he possessed the strength and knowledge of all the jutsus from his previous life. He created a Kage Bushin and let Kurama come out. And told him he was free to do anything he wanted to do. But then stopped as he realised he was not a Genin. He decided to go to the Hokage.

At the Hokage's office

"Hello Naruto. How are you?" The old Hokage asked

"I am good Hokage-sama" Naruto replied. Sandiame narrowed his eyes as if questioning who the man in front of him was. Surprised that he wasn't called 'Jiji'.

"I just wanted to become Genin and I know how to pass it, can I give a retest in the bushin jutsu?" Naruto waited as the old man thought about this. He continued "I don't want to waste another year"

The old man thought and sighed "Okay, I will summon Iruka."

Naruto quickly said "Can you also summon Ero-Sannin and Kakashi"

"Ero-Sannin?"

"Jiraiya"

"Oh, Why?"

"Well he is my god-father"

The Hokage paled immediately. "H-Hai"

"Arigato"

With that the whiskered boy turned around but paused in front of the pictures of the previous Hokage. He stepped towards his Father's picture and let a tear drop down his cheek and whispered,"Why father, why did you have to leave me?"

With that he left the office. The Hokage who saw this was shell shocked about how Naruto knew of his legacy.

15 min later

Iruka stood in Hokage's office as he waited for Naruto.

In a min Naruto opened the door with force that brought cracks near the hinges. Behind him was the copy ninja.

"I called for Jiraiya as you asked" said the eldest man in the room.

"Alright let's go to a training ground." He left the office

Iruka was wondering what this was all about.

Kakashi was walking up from his dreams and wiped the drool away.

All 3 left and followed Naruto to trading ground 3.

"Alright, for Genin exams I have Kage Bushin no jutsu"

All 3 narrowed their eyes thinking one thing about how he knew of the kinjutsu. Then it occurred to them that he was tricked into stealing the scroll of sealing.

Naruto crossed his hands in a plus sign seal and then the ground was filled with smoke. There stod a 100 Naruto clones. The 3 men went wide eyed and then fainted.

Naruto chuckled at this as he cancelled the technique except 3 clones as they brought the men back to reality.

Naruto saw as they were about to say something when Naruto stopped them and said "Kakashi will be training my team - Sasuke and Sakura while I go to Mt. Myoboku with Jiraiya." No one knew what to say. Naruto had commanded those men who complied immediately.

"Now I also wanted to meet my best friend and you will listen to what he has to say. Without interrupting. Is that clear." Before anyone could argue or scold him about his tone he said. "Good. Now stay shut."

He summoned a Kage Bushin. His eyes were red with slits and thicker whiskers. All 3 men looked at Naruto who sent a glare back that said the men to not utter a word.

"Iruka sensei. You are to go and do the preparations for me joining the Genin team and tell them about the new changes. And you are not to utter a word about this. You may leave now" the last part was an order. Iruka immediately left as he was scared.

"Now listen to the tale Kurama had for you."

Kakashi sat down on the ground beside the Hokage as if following his suite.

" **Alright now, what you need to know is that Naruto is my 3rd jinchuriki. Uzumaki Mito - Hashirama's wife and then Uzumaki Kushina - Naruto's mother and Minato's wife was before that. Now I am going to tell 12 years ago."**

 **Kurama continued "Oct 10, your friend Obito attacked Kushina who just gave birth to Naruto …** **(A/N same as it happened in Anime)**

 **Now that I told you this, I was controlled all the time and don't bother asking how I know the masked man was Obito - I just do"**

Naruto sniffed a sob "Now Kakashi, I don't know where this man is. But one tip is that both the Mangekyo belong to the same time space so when we fight him, we can win. And oh yes after Rin's death you should have definitely awakened the Mangekyo."

With that Naruto turned around and the clone puffed out of existence.

"Now Sandiame _-sama_ you are to give me my everything my parents owned. Including the Hariashin scroll."

"H-h-h-hai Naruto" the old man replied after noticing the look on Naruto's face. He didn't want bullshit anymore.

"After a few days, you are to make my status and heritage public." With this he turned and looked over his shoulder, "I want the keys to my new house by tomorrow. Kakashi sensei, train the team well and ignore Sakura if need be. She needs to learn to be a Kunoichi first, Fangirl later."

With this he left.

The 2 men didn't say a word for a few minutes. After that they left to do the tasks they were ordered.

Hokage moved in shame as he realized why Naruto didn't call him Jiji anymore.

With Naruto

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto entered the room and stood in the empty classroom.

"Naruto?"

"Hai. Did you do as I asked?"

"Hai"

"Good. Now one thing I wanted to clarify - Kurama was controlled by the Sharingan and didn't know he killed your parents. He is sorry for your loss." He said and walked over to the desk and grabbed the hitae-ate and left.

Iruka stood in silence and let his tears roll down his cheek and he yelled "damn you UCHIHA"

Naruto continued down the road to find the girl he loved. Hinata was in the park alone sitting below a tree. Naruto approached her.

"Hey Hinata"

Hinata jumped up and looked at the man "N-n-n-n-n-Naruto-kun"

"How are you Hinata?"

"I a-a-a-a-am good" she said blushing and stuttering.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay"

"Can you come to my home?"

"How long will it take"

"It depends"

"Okay"

"Alright let's go."

They walked in silence till they reached Naruto's home.

Naruto started "Okay here we are. Damn how can I say this!"

"Say what Naruto-kun"

"I am about to share a secret that if told to anyone else could lead to your execution"

Hinata gasped

Naruto continued "what do you know about Kurama … Err. Kyubbi"

"That he was killed by Yondaimaie"

"Hmm… Now that was a lie, he was sealed in a new born baby - me. My father wanted me to be seen as a hero but all that happened was me being blamed for his death. In the end - it wasn't even Kurama's fault. It was the Uchiha's for controlling him."

Hinata's jaw stayed dropped till Naruto completed and a tear rolled down as she failed to stop it. She ran upto Naruto covering the distance and cried in his chest all the while hugging him fiercely as if she would lose him if she loosened her grip.

Naruto rubbed his hand on her back and rested his chin on her head. A few minutes later her crying slowed down and realized what she was doing. She pulled back only to be stopped and brought back into Naruto's warm embrace.

"Hinata-chan, don't tell this to anyone. I can't let anything happen to you because of my secret"

She nodded slowly. As she thought about what he told her. She asked "what do you mean your father wanted to be a hero, who was your father."

Naruto was about to reply when he got a better idea. "Kage Bushin" he whispered. Hinata cocked an eyebrow at this.

They discreetly pulled up a henge and behind Naruto stood a beautiful woman with red hair and the strongest Hokage - Yondaimaie.

Hinata gapped like a fish. "They are your parents?!"

"Hai, Uzumaki Kushina - previous jinchuriki of Kurama and Namikaze Minato - the Yondaimaie Hokage."

Hinata didn't know what to say. She saw how she was still in Naruto's arms and blushed crazily and fainted.

Naruto chuckled. 'cute' he thought.

A few minutes later she woke up to see that she was lying on a couch. Then she felt a warm breath on her and her pillow beating like a heart. It struck go her. Her head was on Naruto's chest. She blushed and shook her head.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you okay now?"

Hinata thought to herself 'Hinata _chan_!' she cleared her thoughts and stuttered "hai"

"Good, let's go get some cinnamon rolls that you love so much."

Hinata doubled over." How did you know that I love those?"

Naruto spoke back, "What you think you are the only one who can stalk those you love?"

Hinata blushed a new shade of red as she thought she was busted but when she realized that he also said that he loved her, her heart skipped a beat.

"What did you just say?"

Naruto realized why she was asking this. Naruto blushed realizing his mistake.

" I-i-s-ssaid that you are not the only one who knows how to stalk." Naruto thought 'nice save'

Hinata asked "No, after that"

Naruto gulped.

"I - I" Now he was out of excuses. He stayed quiet for a moment and Hinata looked away thinking that he didn't probably didn't mean that.

Naruto kicked himself mentally. He lifted her chin with his index finger softly "Hinata, I said, I love you Hinata."

Her mouth opened a bit. The main thing she was struggling with was her urge to faint. Seeing Hinata quiet like that Naruto stepped back. Hinata realized that she was ruining the best moment of her life. Hinata stepped forward.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun"

Naruto's smile returned as he lifted Hinata by her waist and pulled her in the air. Hinata made a small 'eep' sound as Naruto lifted her.

Both of them were genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

Naruto slowly brought her down as she was slightly above his head. Naruto slowly leaned forward pressing his entire body against her and caught her lips with his.

Hinata responded by returning it and slowly deepening it.

When they broke apart Hinata realized that she was just kissed by her Naruto-kun. However she reached a new level - fainting and blushing. She had a soft smile on her lips on top of that.

Naruto chuckled at her antics. Man how cute could she look. Hinata was beautiful, and she was his only and only his.

Hinata woke up a few minutes later in Naruto's bed as Naruto sat in a chair nearby. She laid there and saw at how he was staring at her.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. Just can't get over the fact how beautiful you are." He said scratching his head in a pose that made him look like his father.

Hinata blushed but said nothing. She got out of his bed and tried to stand up when Naruto put her down again.

"Now now, where do you think you are going? I am not letting you out of my sight."

The very next moment there was his clone delivering Naruto a bag.

Hinata stood up and thought what was happening when Naruto took out one roll and put it in between his teeth.

"Do you want to have some?" He said as she interpreted from his muffled voice.

She just leaned forward and took a bite as their lips touched. They hastily chewed the roll and kissed. This continued for a while before Naruto pulled back.

"Honey, this will end up in something intimate if we don't stop"

Hinata blushed but said nothing. She looked at the clock and realized that she was an hour late than her regular time.

Hinata told this and leaved after Naruto handed her the bag of cinnamon rolls.

Today was a good day.

A very good day he thought as he looked at the sunset.

* * *

 **A/N - Check out the new story- No more mistakes. It has some major changes and will affect the story line.**

 **Sorry for discontinuing this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning at the Hokage's office

"Hello Naruto" the old Hokage called with a smile. Naruto nodded emotionless, this caused the old man to lose the smile and simply asked him to come forward.

"So what brings you here today?" Sandaime asked hopeful that he will reply like he used to.

"You know what does." He said simply

Sandaime frowned, "Hai, the keys are here with the envelope that has the address. The scroll was never in anyone else's possession as it had a blood seal and only you could open it."  
Naruto nodded "where is Ero-Sannin?"

"I summoned him, he should be here in sometime but I can not give you a fixed time."

"Okay, let me know when he comes. Also where is Kakashi-sensei, I guess I should go for the bell test."

Sandaime shook his head and chuckled, "You already know the purpose so what is the point in giving one?"

"Eh, just to pass time and use some energy. Kurama is bored as well. I want to spar with you so do warm up in sometime, we don't want your old age and paperwork making you lose your talents."

"Hai, you are right, when do you want to?"

"Whenever you are free, right now you are hokage. Oh I wanted to ask if you knew sage mode."

"No I don't, why?"

"Nevermind, if you don't know then I can't use it against you." The old man's eyes widened like saucers. He just had one question

"HOW?"

"Doesn't really matter"

"Yes it does"

"Hmm, let's see...It's a SECRET!" Naruto laughed as he pulled a Kakashi on the hokage.

Sandaime knew he couldn't get answers anymore. He sighed and called out to his secretary.

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"When do I have free time for an hour or so?"

"At about 1 pm today sir, you are free till 5 pm"

"Okay"

He turned to the new Genin. "Okay, 1 it is." Naruto nodded and left the office.

He went to training ground 3 when he saw Sasuke's head popping out of the ground. He grinned at the memory.

"I see you are here" called out Kakashi. "Hai, sensei"

"How are you doing."

"Better than those two" Naruto said pointing to Sakura who was digging Sasuke out of the ground

"Hehe… Yeah. Do you want to join?"

"Sure, after you finish up with these two. I have a spar with old man at 1 so I guess we should do it after that."

"Oh! I haven't seen the hokage in action for quite some time. Is it okay if I come to watch?"

"Sure, why not"

Naruto turned and was about to leave as Kakashi took out his orange book again but this time something fell out of the pouch. It was an ANBU mask.

"You are Inu?" asked the blonde

"Hai." The grey-haired jonin smiled

"Thanks nii-san"

Kakashi smiled genuinely as he liked his new nickname.

"Sure thing oututo. Meet you at 1"

"Hai, cya" Naruto walked away from the group.

"What was Naruto doing here sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just came to meet me."

"Can't he see you are busy testing your new team."Sakura huffed. Kakashi frowned but didn't reply. Naruto was right - she was definitely not a kunoichi after seeing her fall into a D-rank genjutsu.

"You are not my team yet. And I forgot to tell you yesterday that he is the third member of your team"

"WHAT! With a dead-last idiot like that. He will do nothing but slow us down." Sakura retorted

Hearing the earlier statement Sasuke just grunted giving his traditional 'Hn' with it. But even he was worried about his progress if he was teamed up with the dead-last.

"Watch your tongue girl, you are talking about my brother. I will not tolerate any insolence."

Sakura gave him a questioning look when Sasuke asked, "I thought he was an orphan"

Kakashi saw that this would take long and didn't have enough patience to deal with an arrogant kid and his fawning fan-girl.

"You just have one-hour left" that was all Kakashi said as he took out opened his book and walked away.

At 1 pm Hokage's office

"Hello Naruto, I see you are waiting for our match."

"Hai, I have assigned our first half hour for warm-up and then we will have the match. Is that okay?"

"Okay Naruto, lets go."

Naruto nodded and paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"Could I borrow the forbidden scroll for a day. I need to do something that needs a jutsu from that"

Hokage paused and said, "I can not say anything yet. Can you let me answer this question after our spar."

"Okay"

"Oh and after that we could go to Ichiraku's"

"Hehe, yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea."

The men left and reached a training ground behind the Hokage Monument did their warm up and smiled at the satisfaction.

"Now let's do this." called out the boy as he tapped into Kurama's chakra and let a golden glow form on his body. (A/N: Kyubbi mode version 1)

Sandaime looked at him questionably but he disappeared and appeared right in front of him. All the man could see was a yellow flash.

"You are too much like your father." the old man said smiling. Naruto gave back a smile and punched the man in his stomach sending the man flying.

The old man hit a tree and came to a stop, he coughed up some blood and cocked an eyebrow. Did a 12-year-old just make him cough up blood?

"Old man get serious" that was all he said as he reappeared in front of him.

"WAIT" called the old man as a kick stopped an inch away from connecting.

"What?"

"Let's take this step by step, first taijutsu then ninjutsu. Wait do you even know any ninjutsu"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Come on"

The match went on as the traded punch after punch and kick after kick. Their speed was too fast to catch for the human eye.

"Alright, now how much are you holding back?" asked the hokage.

"Most of it, I can still go into a stronger version of Kurama mode that is basically tailed beast mode but it depends on me if I need a larger size, that is about 50x stronger than this mode and that is when Kurama is bored. Plus I can add sage mode to it as well."

Shocked didn't cover the facial expression of the hokage and the sharingan wielder who was on a nearby tree.

"Ah perfect idea. Kakashi nii-san come down here." called the boy.

Kakashi walked over and waited for Naruto to continue.

"Okay wanna help Jiji?" Naruto asked smiling, the hokage gave back the smile as he got his original nickname back.

"Oh also Ero-Sannin is back. He is about to reach your office aaaaand he is there now. Let's ask him to join as well. It will be fun."

The hokage went to the edge of the monument and called out Jiraiya, the office was right below him so it was supposed to be audible to the white-haired man.

Jiraiya went on the roof of the building and saw the hokage in his battle gear. He went up the monument immediately.

"Why did you summon me sensei?" Jiraiya asked Sarutobi.

"Your godson wanted to meet you, somehow he found out what you were to him"

"Okay, we can see to it later, why are you in your battle gear?"

"Eh, just a spar"

"With who" asked Jiraiya as he observed the battered uniform and a few cuts and bruises.

"Your godson. Oh he also wanted you to join in" Sarutobi replied seeing as Kakashi and Naruto approached them.

"Hi Ero-Sannin." Naruto said hugging the man. His eyebrow twitched at the nickname but decided to hug him back before scolding him.

"Join us, 3 of you against me. Oh and go all out, Kurama is itching for action and so am I"

"Okay?" said Jiraiya

"What is going on here, if you say we go all out, you don't stand a chance against us." continued Jiraiya.

"For some reason Jiraiya, I don't think we can even scratch him if we don't go with the intent to kill."

Jiraiya was about to counter when Naruto went back into his version 1 of Kyubbi mode but then came back.

"Hmm… let's do this instead. Ero-Sannin please summon Lord Fukasaku."

Jiraiya still recovering from seeing Kyubbi mode compiled immediately and summoned Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima.

Naruto meanwhile made 4 clones and gathered nature energy and went into sage mode. Jiraiya was now about to faint from seeing this. He was supposed to be the only sage in the world.

"Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima, please reverse summon me to Mt. Myoboku as we have things to discuss - alone. But before that Jiraiya I guess I forgot to sign the summoning contract. Give me that as well."

Jiraiya gave that as well, Naruto signed it and nodded to the lord and lady. They puffed away, they had many questions, the basic one being about how he could access sage mode.

The 4 clones remained after Naruto was summoned to Mt. Myoboku. The grin spread across their faces.

"Let's do this." called out the clones. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, the hokage took a summoned Enma and Jiraiya went into Sage mode.

The battle begin as 3 Naruto clones fought the men and 1 remained behind to gather energy.

The battle wasn't even one to begin with. Kakashi was soon exhausted. Hokage and Enma were no match for Frog kumite and Jiraiya was weaker than Naruto as he had a perfected sage mode

Naruto came back from the summoning realm as the fight was called out the 3 exhausted men and showed them their places as to how the clones defeated them.

At this point it wasn't very shocking that Naruto was stronger than them however the destruction of the battle ground was evident that these men did not lose their touch.

As the clones puffed away Naruto regained the experience. He was rather impressed that his clones lasted as long as they did.

Hokage called out to Naruto to end the spar. And well that was that. Naruto had officially defeated the professor, copy ninja and the toad sannin.

Now there was only one thing to do. Eat Ramen.

At Ichiraku's Ramen bar

"Hey old man. Give me one miso ramen to begin with" Naruto called out to Teuchi.

"Oh sure Naruto."

The ramen eating was silent mostly except for the occasional slurping. After that he left with the Hokage who was with him for lunch.

"So Naruto, have you settled in your new home?" Asked the aged man.

"Hai. You should visit sometime when you are free."

"Thanks. Will do. You got the scrolls you were looking for."

"Yes. I got many on sealing and have started on the basics, that is why I asked you to call Ero-Sannin to tutor me."

"I see"

"Say Jiji. What rank missions can I do alone? I get bored without doing anything and Hinata is busy with her team so I can't do anything"

"Hmm strength vise you could easily do S-rank but just to be safe let's start with B or A and then go up"

"Okay. In sometime when you decide that my team is ready for C-rank, let me know. I will join them"

"Okay then. Oh and Hinata eh. Finally got your brains working I see." Hokage chuckled

Naruto simply shook his head and whined. "Was there anyone who didn't know?"

"I think anyone who watched you two would know"

Naruto continued his whining when a six year old tried to attack the Hokage and fell down face first.

That kid was Konohamaru, grandson of Sandiame.

"I will beat you old man" yelled the boy.

Naruto chuckled "Why would you want to do that. Want to become Hokage or something?"

"How did you know?

"Mm. Because I just did the same thing. Except I did defeat him fair and square in a spar." Naruto rubbed the back of his head like his father.

"Impossible. You can't defeat the old man"

"Oh. Why can't I"

"Because…" Konohamaru trailed off as he didn't have a reason.

"Now there are no shortcuts in becoming Hokage. Work hard and let's see who can reach our finish line first."

"You are my rival from this day on. Goodbye Naruto nii-san"

"Hai hai. Now go and let me and your grandfather talk."

Hokage waved him good bye as Konohamaru left.

"Okay now what did you want to say?" Asked Hokage

"Hmm. I was just hoping that this chunnin exams you declare my status and let Sasuke know the truth about Itachi"

"What truth?"

"Jiji… what do you think of me. And if I talk about his mission here. You would lose your respect publicly. I don't want that. So just let Sasuke know before he takes his Chunnin exams"

Hokage gulped and said nothing, simply nodded and continued walking towards his office.

"I will meet you tomorrow Jiji" Naruto said and decided to meet his team.

His life was so different now. He was hated by the village but he couldn't care less about it. He had friends and someone he loved. Having memories from his future self changed his view of the world.

At training ground 3

"Yo nii-san" Naruto called to the man who was reading his favorite orange book.

"Yo" Kakashi replied closing his book.

"How are these guys doing?" Naruto pointed in the direction of the 2 kids practicing.

"Decent for a rookie Genin."

"And how are you doing… You know after finding out about Obito."

Kakashi stiffened then sighed "He died when he was in front of me. He is still dead to me"

"I am truly sorry nii-san but you will be there only one who could fight him. We will have to team up and defeat him."

"You are right. We will"

"There are a few years till our fight so you will be able to adjust to this. One more thing though - Itachi did whatever he did on orders from the Hokage's office. He was forced into this. I told Jiji to talk to Sasuke about this. I want you to be there so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"WHAT?! No that can't be… No wait it makes sense. He was a kind boy, he would never do something like that just because he wanted to."

"Yes now be with those two. Actually I wanted to ask how Sakura is doing. If she remains like a Fangirl I will let her die when she is attacked."

Kakashi sighed but he knew Naruto was right, Sakura is a ninja she should be able to take care of herself.

"I need to learn somethings so I will leave now nii-san. Cya" Naruto said leaving.

"Bye Naruto" Kakashi opened his book but closed it again and went to see his student's progress.

With Kakashi

He was sweating and panting after training. Sakura on the other hand was fawning over the boy. Kakashi saw this and was starting to rethink having Sakura in her team. She was completely worthless and pure dead-weight at this point.

Kakashi walked over. "Alright Sasuke. You are good for today. Go and rest and from tomorrow train anywhere were Sakura can't see you."

Sasuke smiled at this. "Thank you so much. Bye"

He ran away. Sakura frowned seeing Sasuke's reaction.

"See that. He is not interested in you. Get over him and become a Kunoichi. If you don't I will remove you from my team. This is your last warning." Said Kakashi in a stern voice and released a bit of KI to pass his point. Sakura shivered at the KI and nodded.

"Now start training. Right now you are the weakest person in the team." Kakashi said.

"Huh? Naruto is definitely weaker than me. He is the freaking dead last" Sakura huffed her chest as if she still was better.

"Actually strength vise Naruto is stronger than the Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin and me. He proved it as his Genin exam test. So don't even think that he is weak. He is faster than the 4th Hokage."

Sakura could actually pop her eyes out at this statement. All she could say was "you lie"

"Now why do I need to do that?" Asked Kakashi.

Sakura spoke nothing for a few minutes. Kakashi went back to reading his book.

With Kurenai

The red eyed jonin saw Hinata smiling and cheerful for the first time in a long time. Her stuttering was gone and her shyness was down significantly. She wondered what happened, curiosity taking over she called Hinata over and asked her what happened.

"What happened to you?" Asked Kurenai

"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata checking the empty ground for anyone invading their privacy.

"I mean that you are so happy, not that I don't want you to be but what led to this?"

"Oh, something amazing happened recently" Hinata said smiling and blushing which was noticed by Kurenai.

"What happened tell me. Don't leave me hanging"

"Guess what"

"It has to do with Naruto"

Hinata nodded and said "Go on"

"Hmm… He talked to you"

"Yes along with something much better."

"Okaaay. He hugged you for some reason"

"Go on"

"Okay just tell me"

"He told me he loved me and …" She trailed off blushing her whole face red. Kurenai cocked an eyebrow. When did Naruto notice her and fall in love with her.

"What did he do Hinata" Kurenai asked after waiting for a minute for Hinata to continue.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and replied

"He kissed me" she said with a small blush

Kurenai smiled at her, finally Hinata got Naruto's attention.

"I am happy for you Hinata"

"Arigato sensei"

"Okay. Let's continue your training."

They started their training. She was working harder than ever.

With Naruto

Narutos were reading many scrolls that were in the Namekazi library. The library was filled with many clones.

Naruto's new house was a lot larger than his old apartment. It was smaller than the Hyuga compound but it was still massive for only one person. He knew who the other person he wanted there. He soon started daydreaming about the lavender eyed girl.

He snapped out as a few clones puffed away and sent him the knowledge for basics of sealing. Now he needed Jiraiya for the next part. He still need to use a kinjutsu and needed a specific mask for that.

He sighed and sorted his memories. Now he needed to practice the basics. He called out a few hundred clones and begin.

After a few hours, Naruto was adept in sealing basics. He did a few katas to keep up his practice and a few different methods to set apart his own taijutsu style that he wanted to mix with his father's style he learnt from the scroll.

Now he wanted to do something that could be helpful. He needed to wait for Chunin exams to meet Gaara and defeat Orochimaru for good. He also needed to learn the kinjutsu before that. He needed to meet and save Zabuza and Haku.

After a few days

Naruto went to Hokage's office to get some missions

"Alright Naruto let's get you an A-rank mission. You have to escort princess Yuki."

"Okay. Cya Jiji"

Naruto went away. At least his next few days would be busy.

(A/N same way as the movie except he is alone and completes the mission and is not injured. Not a single scratch.)

A month later

Naruto had done 3 A-rank missions till now. He was busy and couldn't read more scrolls.

Then he met Jiraiya. "Hey Ero-Sannin!"

Jiraiya turned around to see the blonde. "Hey gaki"

"I want you to teach me advanced sealing techniques. I have a month before I my team will be strong enough to take a C-rank. Seriously you have no idea how boring it is."

"Hmm. Let's use the month and why don't you train in all elemental affinities. I mean you have enough time."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Let's start with sealing. Oh and do you know where …"

…

"Okay Ero-Sannin. I will meet you later. By the end of mastering this what level will I be at?"

"7 or 8 out of 10. After this you can call yourself a sealing apprentice and start with Hariashin."

"Finally"

"Why do you need it though. You are faster anyways."

"Yeah. Now think how fast will I be when I combine them."

Jiraiya paled at the thought. "Gaki you are already dangerous. How much more can you be?"

"I don't know. I want to defeat you at full power to check that out though."

"In due time you sure will."

Over the next few weeks Naruto trained and mastered the things Jiraiya taught him. He started on Hariashin and elemental training for the rest of the elements. Having the ability to call upon a thousand clones was scary powerful.

It was about time for the mission to land of waves.

* * *

 **A/N - Check out the new story- No more mistakes. It has some major changes and will affect the story line.**

 **Sorry for discontinuing this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hokage's Office - Mission room

"That is all for the report for the D-rank mission Hokage-sama" said the scarecrow

"Okay. Your next D-rank mission will.." Hokage was cut off by Sasuke

"Hokage-sama with all due respect. I think we are ready for higher ranking mission."

"What do you think of this Kakashi?"

"I think they are ready for C-rank" said the scarecrow

"Okay then. Call Naruto here. He asked me to call him if you guys were going on a C-rank" said the Hokage.

"Why would he be interested in low ranking mission?" Asked Kakashi. Surprised that his younger brother would request something like this.

"What do you mean low rank like C. It is a high rank for a Genin." Said Sakura

"He is at least Jonin if not Kage level shinobi. Any mission below A rank is too low for him." Replied Kakashi and Hokage nodded.

"Yup. Now Kakashi get me Naruto. You know where his new home is right." Asked Hokage

"Hai" replied Kakashi as he went away in a swirl of leaves. They returned in 5 minutes

"Hello Jiji" said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. I called you for a mission with your team. A C-rank mission to land of waves."

Naruto smirked. Finally he would meet Zabuza.

"Hai. Thanks for calling me" he said.

That's when Tazuna entered the room. "A scarecrow and 3 kids are going to protect me? Hmph. I don't think they can even harm a fly." Retorted Tazuna.

"With the amount of money and the lack of information you are providing. This is what you get." Replied Naruto. Tazuna paled and Hokage and Kakashi looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean." Asked Hokage

"Go on Tazuna. No lies. And Hokage sama. We are still going for this mission no matter what." Replied Naruto

"Go on Tazuna. We don't have all day." Said Naruto after there was silence for some time.

Tazuna did so, revealing everything about the bridge, the condition of his people and Gato's empire.

"Okay. Perfect idea. Jiji give me a S-rank mission with Kakashi to assassinate Gato. Client will be Tazuna. The original mission will be A-rank to protect Tazuna. I think we can handle it. I think we will encounter A-rank missing nin so prepare yourself guys." Naruto said pointing to Sakura and Sasuke in the end.

"Hmm. Tazuna, you will pay for both these missions after your country is back at it's feet. Thank Naruto for asking for this or else you would not have been given our help after lying to us." The Hokage said with a small amount of KI. Tazuna shivered and thanked Naruto.

"Alright thanks Jiji." That was all Naruto said before leaving the room. After Sakura and Sasuke stopped shivering from Hokage's killer intent they realized Naruto had a different outfit. He looked similar to someone but they couldn't point out who.

At the village Gates. An hour later

Naruto arrived with just his ninja pouch as he saw Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna waiting for him. Surprisingly, Sakura maintained her distance from the brooding Uchiha. 'looks like Kakashi nii-san got through' thought Naruto.

Naruto arrived there as Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with confused looks. Finally Sakura asked, "where is your backpack?"

"Why do I need one?" Asked Naruto

"Because we are going on a mission"

"Eh. I have all of my stuff with me." As he said he showed a scroll. The confused looks remained as Naruto shrugged it off as Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo, always the last to arrive eh nii-san" asked Naruto

"Hehe. Yeah sorry oututo."

"You are lucky to still be nearly on time." Said Naruto. Obito being alive and the reason of his Sensei's death caused him to spend significantly less amount of time at memorial stone and no time at Obito's grave.

"Hai. Let's go now." Replied Kakashi trying to end the topic.

"Okay. Let's go."

Sasuke and Sakura wanted to ask what did they mean by they were brothers.

Losing to curiosity. Sakura finally asked. "What do you mean by nii-san Naruto?"

"Before my father passed away. Kakashi nii-san used to look upto him like a father. So that essentially makes us brothers"

"Who is your father"

"I don't want to tell you" Naruto replied with a smile.

"What did you say?!" Sakura demanded.

"I am not going to tell you"

"You will. Answer me!" Sakura nearly yelled.

"Make me." Naruto replied calmly. Sasuke was listening to the conversation carefully. He didn't show it but he was intrigued by the conversation.

"Why you." Sakura screeched raising her fist.

"Oh you think you can beat it out of me huh. Listen to this once and final warning Sakura. I am done with your shit. I will hit you back if you hit me." Naruto said with a potent amount of KI that froze Sakura in her tracks. It was clear to her that this was not the Naruto who used to ask her out in the academy.

Sasuke spoke up after coming back to his senses after the KI release. "Don't anger him Sakura. Now get going. Sorry about this Naruto but even I am interested"

Naruto sighed. " It is not that difficult to realise who my father is. Anyways figure it out yourselves. I am not telling you." That being said. Naruto walked away.

"Yo nii-san" said Naruto and eye signaled him a puddle. Kakashi nodded and asked "what's up"

"Nothing much. You say"

"Eh it's boring"

The conversation ended when the demon brothers came out of the puddle to attack Kakashi. Naruto took Tazuna and simply vanished out of sight. He moved too fast to see.

Sakura froze while Sasuke removed his kunai and shuriken and attacked the brothers. When their gauntlet and chain was stuck. The brothers removed and tried to attack Sakura who was still frozen when Sasuke came in front of her with a kunai. Naruto and Kakashi smiled looking at this.

When the brothers closed in on Sasuke. Naruto and Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and took out the brothers.

As they were knocked out Sasuke asked where they were. They just replied they wanted to see their team work and they were very disappointed by Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but cry at this. They were right she was completely useless. The men simply retrieved Tazuna and started walking again.

After a few minutes Naruto threw a kunai at a tree to hear a squeal. They saw a white rabbit. Naruto smirked and yelled "Get DOWN!"

Everyone did so as they missed the massive sword missing their heads.

"Momochi Zabuza." Called out Naruto

"Oh I see you know me. Who are you?"

"Namekazi Naruto"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. There was only one Namekazi who was famous and the boy looked awful similar to him.

"Are you related to the Yellow Flash?"

"He was my Father. Why? Are you scared?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Of who? You? Hah!"

"You should be. You are facing the Kyubbi jinchuriki and Kakashi of the Sharingan"

Zabuza paled. A jinchuriki was always bad news. Jinchuriki of the strongest bijuu definitely spelled death.

"Now before you start attacking. I want to talk to you and Haku. Alone" said Naruto. Kakashi was wondering who Haku was while Sasuke and Sakura were still wondering what jinchuriki meant and who the Yellow Flash was.

"How do you know who Haku is." Naruto twitched as he realised his mistake. He had to cover this up.

"I just do. Now come talk or I will kill you without a second thought. And trust me when I say I am faster than my Father was."

Zabuza swallowed hard. Haku came out and both walked towards a section of forest signalling Naruto to join them.

Naruto did so and once they reached a place where they could have privacy Naruto spoke up.

"Now listen to this carefully. I have been spying on Gato. I know he wants you to kill the bridge builder but what you don't know is that Gato is planning to double cross you and will not pay you."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Why should we trust you."

"You don't. But listen to this idea. Just pretend that you were injured in this fight and wait for one week and pretend to attack the bridge. We have a fake fight just to get Gato out of the his hole with his army of thugs. You and I finish off if you are satisfied enough to trust me. I am doing this to keep you and Haku alive and the only reason I am doing so is because you are honorable. Please don't betray me. You won't last if you are on my bad side."

Naruto said and waited for them to process all this. Haku and Zabuza looked at each other and nodded. Zabuza spoke

"Very well. We will follow your plan."

"Excellent. We will meet in a week. And Zabuza show that you care for Haku as if he is your own son. We are shinobi. If you don't share that and by some unforeseen event he dies. You won't be able to live with it." Naruto said this and left.

Haku smiled under his mask as he saw Zabuza nod.

Finally Naruto returned to his team. "We are not to attack either of them. As an agreement they won't interfere in our mission. Next week we will have a fake fight to get Gato out of his hole with his army of thugs."

Kakashi nodded and looked towards the daydreaming Sasuke and Sakura and then diverted his gaze to Tazuna and said.

"Next week make sure your workers don't come."

Tazuna nodded and started walking with Naruto.

After a few moments Sasuke spoke what he and Sakura had in their minds. "Who is the Yellow Flash and what does Jinchuriki mean?"

Kakashi replied, "Namekazi Minato and Jinchuriki means that the person has a tailed beast sealed in them."

Kakashi walked away and snickered when he saw Sasuke and Sakura pause for a full minute to process.

Sasuke said, "Wasn't the Yondaimaie the one named Namekazi Minato?"

"Yeah." replied Sakura

They both looked at Kakashi who simply gave his traditional eye smile and nodded. "He was also my sensei"

Sakura and Sasuke gaped like a fish with eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Kakashi continued, "this is a S-rank secret which if shared is punishable by death."

Sakura and Sasuke gulped and nodded. Finally realizing exactly who Naruto resembled with that complete black clothing with green jacket. The only difference between his and Yondaimaie's clothing was the black vs blue color. They simply nodded and continued.

The next week went as Naruto expected. Kakashi training Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto scolding Inari and protecting Tazuna. However this time he tried to get Intel on Gato as he used shadow clones for this. There was also an unexpected thing going on. Sasuke was talking to Sakura. Actually talking instead of his Uchiha grunt. That made him think that if Sakura stopped being a fangirl she actually might have a chance with Sasuke. Not that he cared. In his previous life she was the reason for many of his injuries and troubles, he was not going to repeat them.

As for Naruto he trained in his elemental affinities for sometime while keeping up with his previous talents. He had shortened the time he needed to go into sage mode and it lasted upto 10 min instead of 5. He could do upto B-rank jutsus in all elements.

He also went to town once and bought a pendant for his love. After buying it he spent another hour carving his and her initials along with daydreaming about her.

The week was over in no time. Zabuza met as decided and they had their fake fight. This time, Sasuke and Sakura stayed home with Tazuna who had decided to stay hidden while Naruto henged a clone into Tazuna so if Gato did come. Nothing would happen to him.

Gato did come as expected, he yelled about his idea of double crossing him. Naruto smirked and said to Zabuza

"See. Now what do you say. Wanna kill them all?"

Zabuza sighed and looked at Haku who was waiting for his reply. He finally nodded.

"Okay then. Stand back. I will show you the jutsu I used to surpass my father." Naruto said entering into bijuu mode 1. And had a red tail of chakra grow behind him.

A sound started coming out. It grew louder and louder becoming nearly deafening as it made sound of cutting air. The glowing white and blue light took the shape of a shuriken.

"Such raw chakra." Haku said shivering just by looking at it. His hair were all over the place.

Zabuza gulped. "I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of that"

Kakashi simply looked with awe. "Naruto did you complete the rasengan?"

Zabuza's head snapped towards Kakashi after he said Rasengan

Naruto smirked and nodded.

Zabuza was a seething. How could a twelve year old complete an A-rank jutsu? He simply gulped and was happy that Naruto told him not to involve himself with Gato.

On the other side of the bridge there were some thugs who felt the wind but shrugged it off. Others laughed as they saw a twelve year old trying to fight back.

Naruto took a step forward and jumped high in the air and yelled "WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN" with that he threw the shuriken shaped rasengan towards the thugs. Those who were touched by the wind blades were decimated in seconds, the others who were touched by the center had nothing left to prove they once existed. A good proportion of bridge was lost as well and Gato who was on the end of the bridge was now in the waters trying to stay afloat in the midst of the debris.

Naruto came over to the end of the bridge as Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku came over after him to see if Gato was still alive. Seeing that he was, Haku created a ice dragon and brought him on the bridge and handcuffed with ice. Then they heard a loud cheer and turned around to see the entire town along with Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami and the remaining members of team 7. Sasuke was simply jealous when he saw the massive rasenshuriken.

All of them ran over till they saw the chunk of bridge that was missing, their heads snapped towards Naruto who just rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. Others just shook their heads. This boy was a S-rank shinobi but could still act like a 12-year-old he is.

The overall missions were success as Gato was assassinated and Tazuna was safe now. In the next four days the bridge was complete and team 7 were ready to head home. Zabuza and Haku decided to leave this life for good and asked if they could join the leaf village. Naruto didn't know what to do and asked him to join anyways to check how the hokage would react.

The day they left the bridge was named as "The Great Naruto Bridge" and Naruto's personal goals to save Zabuza and Haku were finished.

* * *

 **A/N - Check out the new story- No more mistakes. It has some major changes and will affect the story line.**

 **Sorry for discontinuing this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

At leaf village

Naruto and his team along with Zabuza and Haku went straight to the hokage's office. To give the mission report and get Zabuza to join the leaf.

"Come in" said the hokage as he heard a knock on the door of his office.

The group walked in.

"Hello team 7.." Hokage said and saw 2 men walk into office. "And who might you be?"

" Zabuza and Haku Momochi" replied Zabuza and Haku looked towards him looking confused.

"Zabuza Momochi, I have heard your name before."

"It is possible, I was a former member of seven swordsmen of the mist. I left mist after Yagura went crazy."

"Why are you here." asked hokage as he narrowed his eyes

"Namikaze Naruto and I met in his last mission while I was working for Gato, he tried to double cross me and Naruto saved my life, after that I asked him if I could join the leaf as I didn't like the life as a missing nin and I wanted my son to have a home." Haku looked towards Zabuza again, wondering why he called him his son.

"I didn't know you had a son." Kakashi thought aloud.

"He is my adoptive son" replied Zabuza. Haku's smiled at this, he was accepted by his master, or his new father.

"Now, how should I know if you are loyal." asked hokage

"Well you don't, give him an opportunity to prove it and I am sure Zabuza and Haku will do so without a second thought." Naruto said smiling. Zabuza and Haku smiled back after seeing Naruto reply for them

"Okay then, Zabuza you will be work under restrictions for one year as you are a missing nin. Haku you aren't a missing nin. What rank shinobi do you think you will fit in as?"

Zabuza replied for him "Atleast special jonin if not a jonin and thank you for this opportunity hokage-sama and thank you Naruto for setting up this platform for us"

Hokage smiled and nodded while Naruto replied, "Think nothing of it."

"Now Naruto why have you been saying your last name as Namikaze?" asked hokage

"Well, it is then why shouldn't I use it?"

"We already discussed this, your father has an entire country after him. You look like a carbon copy of him as it is, if you told your last name Iwa will definitely be after your head if not start a war."

Everyone knew how Yondaime was hated by Iwa, so it wasn't a surprise if they would try to kill his son.

"Another thing, why does your team know about this? And what else they know?"

"I didn't want them to hear from someone else's mouth and no matter how much I hate them, they are still my team. Sasuke is like a annoying brother and Sakura is an intolerable sister. I cannot have them go crazy if they heard the news during a fight. And they know about me being a jinchuriki."

Hokage rubbed his temples and sighed. "Fine, it's a good excuse. But use Uzumaki for now. At least till you are a chunin. I hope we can agree to that."

Naruto nodded.

"Wait a minute, back up. Explain. Uzumaki? As far as I know there was only one Uzumaki in the leaf, who was she… K… Ku… Damn it" said Zabuza looking at the ceiling trying to get the name right.

"Kushina Uzumaki" said the hokage.

"Yeah, that's it. Her. The Red Death. The only S-rank kunoichi of our time. Who is she to you." asked Zabuza looking at Naruto.

"Mother" replied Naruto

"WHAT?!" Zabuza nearly yelled. "You are the son of 2 s-rank ninjas!"

Sasuke and Sakura who had remained silent the entire time were gaping like fishes. It made sense as to why Naruto was so powerful. Sasuke clenched his fist just being jealous of Naruto. First he acts weak in academy, after that he turns out to be possess the strongest bijuu and now it turns out he is the son of Yondaimaie and another S-rank Kunoichi not to mention he himself was one.

"You shouldn't have this power. I should. It would make me able to kill Itachi." Whispered Sasuke though it was not audible enough. The men in the room were highly trained ninja and heard this easily.

"Oh so now you want my power huh" said Naruto chuckling. Sasuke was still the same as he was in his previous life.

"Yes. You shouldn't have the Kyubbi. With him under control I will kill Itachi."

"I see. You do realize that you just threatened a leaf shinobi in front of witnesses along with the Hokage. You shouldn't forget that this is not the council. People in this room don't kiss your ass. To make matters worse you - an Uchiha threatened Kurama. You should know he hates the guts out of you Uchihas."

Sasuke twitched at the realization of the situation he was in.

"I wonder if you did this once more. When you got your Sharingan awaken how much will Kurama beg me to beat the shit out of you and make you wish you were never born." Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke gulped. Naruto just told him that he will let Kyubbi kill him and no one would be there to stop it.

"Now Sasuke. I don't want to see you threatening him even once. Because if you do. He has the right to act in self defense and will not break any laws of he ends up killing you. Plus I am not making a Kage level shinobi who is like my grandson for someone like you." Said the Hokage adding more to the tension that already existed.

Hokage finally sighed as Sakura fainted from the mix of Naruto, Kakashi, Zabuza and Hokage's killer intent while Sasuke was shivering.

"Alright you are dismissed Uchiha, take Sakura with you. Kakashi give me a detailed report by this evening and show Zabuza and Haku the village." Said the Hokage. Then he threw a leaf headband to Haku. "Congratulations Haku. You are now a special Jonin of the hidden leaf village." Hokage said smiling. Haku returned it and then left with others as they were dismissed leaving Naruto and Hokage in the office.

Hokage handed a scroll to Naruto. "This is the copy of the kinjutsu you asked for. I hope you don't use it, but then again you would not need to learn it if you didn't want to use it. Be wise with this please"

"Hai. Arigato Jiji" Naruto said

"Goodbye Naruto. That is all. Good work completing an A and S rank mission along with bringing in a A rank nin."

Naruto nodded and left.

On the streets

Team 8 and 10 were walking together because of their senseis who wanted to talk to each other.

Naruto saw Hinata amongst them and ran upto them. A black and yellow blur was all anyone could see as it collided with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan" said Naruto, excitement clear in his voice as he hugged Hinata fiercely.

Other were confused by what happened and took out their kunais to see who the man was.

Naruto then lowered a giggling Hinata. Everyone's confusion got worse seeing Hinata's reaction and relaxed their guards but still kept their kunais in their hands.

"Hi Naruto-kun" was all Hinata said when everyone looked at them as the sight was unreal. When did Naruto respond to Hinata's feelings.

Naruto turned around to see everyone else. He saw almost the same reaction on everyone's faces except Shino who had a cocked eyebrow and Shikamaru who thought it was too troublesome. Kurenai already knew of this so she didn't react.

"Sooooo…. What's up guys?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Eh, boring stuff. Doing D-rank missions. What about you loser?" said Kiba

Naruto sighed, he was the same old Kiba from his last life. A hopeless case.

"Nothing exciting, went to wave and completed 2 missions, came back home with Zabuza and Haku Momochi." Naruto said, shrugging off the topic.

"Wait a minute, did you just saw Zabuza Momochi!" asked Asuma, Kurenai said nothing but her face showed the same reaction.

"Yeah, he didn't want to give Haku a life where he would be on the run. He asked me if he could join the leaf, I brought him here and made him meet the hokage and he said yes to Haku who is now a special jonin and Zabuza is under one year watch then he will also join the ranks." replied Naruto with the same boredom in his voice.

Kurenai and Asuma gulped, seeing this Ino asked, "What is so special about this Zabuza?"

Kurenai shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Have you heard of the seven swordsmen of the mist?"

Everyone nodded. Ino said,"Yeah they are the elite frontline shinobi of the mist. They are famous."

Kurenai nodded, "Zabuza is one of them." everyone was now able to see why Asuma and Kurenai were so shocked.

"Eh, it was boring without you Hina-chan, do you know how long I waited to meet you." said Naruto changing the topic. Hinata just blushed.

"Oh that reminds me." Naruto said searching his pouch, then he took out his hand and gave her a pendant. It had their initials carved on it. Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto who just chuckled at her antics. Kiba seemed a bit jealous but the best reaction was from Kurenai and Ino who squealed, "KAWAIIII"

Kurenai turned to Asuma and said, "Even these kids know how to show love. Why can't you do so."

Everyone turned to the couple and smiled, Kurenai blushed and hid herself in Asuma's chest realising her slip of tongue.

"Finally you said it" said Naruto. Everyone turned to him questioningly

"What don't tell me none of you waited for this to happen." continued Naruto

"Alright enough of this, Asuma how long are you going to wait till you propose to her."

Asuma shook his head and reached into his pocket. He took out his head and said, "Now or never."

"Kurenai, will you marry me?" was all Asuma said bending on his knee when Kurenai fainted.

"Well, like student like teacher eh." said Naruto. Hinata playfully hit him and laughed

A few minutes later Kurenai woke up in Asuma's arms in a lawn with everyone surrounding them. A few of her friends including Anko, Yugao, Kakashi, Gai, and the rest of the rookie 12.

"You never replied Kurenai-chan" was all Asuma said when he was cut off by a tight kiss.

When they broke apart Asuma said, "I will take that as a yes"

Kurenai nodded and turned around to see that they were not alone and blushed heavily, then she fainted of embarrassment.

Everybody just shook their heads and laughed. Asuma slid the ring in her finger and smiled, 'Kurenai Sarutobi, it has a good ring to it' thought Asuma smiling.

Everyone then left to give the couple some privacy. But before that the senseis gave the rookies their chunin exam applications. Everything was going as planned for Naruto.

Naruto walked away with Hinata in his arms and were talking when a box started following them around. Naruto sighed knowing who it was.

"Come out gang." said Naruto out loud.

Their was a puff of smoke and there were 3 kids standing there.

"Nii-san how do you always find us?" asked the boy in the middle

"Rocks are not in the middle of the street and they are never rectangular" replied Naruto

"Hey, is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering when you realised she loved you" Konohamaru said and Naruto whined

"Did everyone know?" Asked Naruto whining as Hinata giggled

The kids nodded and Naruto cried anime tears looking at Hinata who burst out laughing

"Where were you Naruto, I have been looking everywhere for you" yelled Sakura from the other end of the street who was now coming near the group.

"Who is this boy, boss?" asked Konohamaru loud enough for Sakura to hear

"I AM NOT A BOY" yelled Sakura

"Sure you are, a flat chest like you would not be a girl" Everyone's gaze snapped towards Konohamaru and then to Sakura who was radiating purple chakra with a potent amount of KI that would put Orochimaru to shame

"Konohamaru" whispered Naruto

"Yeah boss"

"Run"

Konohamaru looked at him confused, then he saw Sakura and immediately took off with Udon and Moegi close behind with Sakura on their tail. Then they heard a loud yell that sounded like Konohamaru who was saying 'put me down'

"That doesn't sound like Sakura beating Konohamaru" said Naruto, Hinata nodded and Naruto picked her bridal style and ran to the place where the voice came from.

Naruto reached the place to find a boy in black clothing with makeup and cat called out, "Hey put him down NOW"

The boy in the black clothing said "what if I don't"

Naruto replied "I'll make you"

The boy said "you're welcome to try"

"You don't want me to do that. Because I have something that is going to make you piss your pants. Do you want to see it Kankuro?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It matters not. Put the boy down, he is the grandson of the Hokage."

The girl with blonde hair said "put him down Kankuro"

Kankuro looked at the girl confused by her statement. Naruto said "listen to her. She is smarter than you."

Kankuro realized what could happen and kept the boy down. "Good. Now, how about you guys go. This is not your village so don't go around messing with people."

Out of nowhere there came a voice "you are a shame to the village." everybody looked up towards the tree where the voice came from.

"Gaara" said kankuro swallowing hard.

"I sense something similar from you." said Gaara looking towards Naruto. He simply smiled and asked him to give him a fist bump. They closed their eyes and opened it to see themselves in a sewer.

In the mindscape

"Hello Gaara." said Naruto

"How do you know my name?" asked Gaara

"It doesn't matter. You were right, I too am a jinchuriki."

Gaara nodded "Whose?"

"Kurama, the nine-tailed fox"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock. Here was the jinchuriki of the strongest bijuu talking to him

"Why aren't you like me?" asked Gaara.

"Because I learned that people are assholes and will always remain as such. There is no need to bother with likes of such. Cherish those who love you, like your brother and sister. Look at what you have done to them. They care for you but they are afraid of you."

Gaara lowered his head in shame realising the truth. He replied, "then what to do?"

"Talk to them, make new friends and respect Shukaku"

He heard a snort coming from behind and saw the one-tailed raccoon.

" **GIVE ME HIS BLOOOOOOOOOOD** " said the massive creature.

"Shut up moron" retorted Naruto, Gaara looked at him in awe. This boy had the guts to insult a bijuu

" **I will kill you to prove that I am the strongest bijuu.** "

"Really, you would kill your brother just to prove that you are the strongest. No wonder why Kurama hates you now. No matter what he did to help you, you will always remain this way. Learn to live with the fact that you are the weakest. Otherwise I will hammer it into you. Just to let you know I am the transmigrant of Ashura"

Shukaku gulped when he said the last sentence.

"Ashura?" asked Gaara.

"It doesn't matter" said the voice behind Naruto, it was Kurama

"WHERE IS YOUR SEAL?!" shreaked Gaara with fear evident in his voice.

"Why would I need a seal? He is my best friend." replied Naruto

Gaara still couldn't believe what was going on.

"Now Shukaku, you will learn to behave. Is that understood?" said Naruto

"Yes sir!" replied Shukaku

Kurama laughed at this and ruffled Naruto's hair. Gaara looked in awe as how things were going.

"Now brother, I am glad to see you are back to your former self." said Kurama

Gaara was about to faint any moment now.

"Trust each other." said Naruto looking at Gaara and Shukaku.

"You need to, if either one of you is separated from the other than both of you will die and I don't want that to happen."

Both of them nodded.

"Good, now Gaara, once you become good friends remove the seal. Get to know each other and Gaara try to become the Kazekage, it is a good goal to achieve people's trust and get both of your names cleansed."

Gaara smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I have the same goal by the way"

Naruto showed his hand as Gaara shook it. "If anything happens and you need me. And I mean anything. Then don't be afraid to seek out my help. You are like my younger brother and a very close friend. I will do anything for you. Do you understand?"

Gaara nodded and smiled

They then closed their communication and opened their eyes.

In the real world

A good five minutes had passed when Gaara and Naruto finally opened their eyes and separated their hands from their position.

Kankuro and Temari were shocked seeing Gaara smile.

"G-g-gg-Gaara?" asked Kankuro

"What is it?" asked Gaara with the same malice he had earlier. Kankuro shivered and said "Nothing"

Gaara laughed and looked at Naruto. "I guess you were right"

"Hehe." giggled Naruto

Others were just wondering as to what was happening.

Gaara sighed as he stopped laughing, "Come on guys let's go and Kankuro, Temari I am sorry for everything." Gaara said with a frown

"It is okay Gaara, you better explain what happened, we are worried about you." Temari said

"See" said Naruto. Gaara nodded

Naruto brought his fist up again. Gaara looked at him questioningly but still compiled

They were back in the mindscape.

"Listen, what just happened is a secret between us. Do not share it with anyone."

Gaara nodded.

"Oh I forgot to ask your name." Gaara said scratching his head.

"Namikaze Naruto. Son of Yondaime Hokage. However, no one is to know about this so call me as Uzumaki Naruto whenever we meet."

Gaara looked confused as to why but nodded nonetheless.

They opened their eyes again and the sand siblings left.

Sakura asked finally, "What was that all about?"

"Doesn't concern any of you. But don't harass them during the chunin exams, all of them are at least special jonin level."

Sakura was about to speak but decided to keep shut.

Naruto and Hinata left after Konohamaru gang did. Sakura stood there silent thinking about everything.

Naruto was everything that she had fawned over Sasuke about in the academy. Strong, physically good looking now that Naruto had gotten rid of the horrendous orange jumpsuit and the overall personality that showed he was not to be messed with, another thing he had that Sasuke didn't was an aura of power. Sakura shook her head. 'I am only Sasuke-kun's' she thought blissfully.

'Or am I' she questioned herself. 'Now that I think about it, Sasuke doesn't care about me. He never did, the only one that wanted me was Naruto and now even he doesn't like me'

'What happened to you Naruto?' was the last thought Sakura had before she realised that she had reached her home, never noticing that she was walking at one point.

There was one thing clear as saw the paper in her hand. She would participate in the chunin exams and show the world she was not a fangirl anymore.

* * *

 **A/N - Check out the new story- No more mistakes. It has some major changes and will affect the story line.**

 **Sorry for discontinuing this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

With Jiraiya

"Yo gaki. What are you doing here." Asked Jiraiya from his usual research spot.

"I actually came looking for you." said in a rather serious voice. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Jiraiya said getting away from the bushes

.

.

.

"Alright thanks Ero-Sannin" waved Naruto and left.

Naruto went back to his house for his new training regime.

By now he had reached A-rank in all elements and in 2 days he would be done with everything.

He suffered from experience exhaustion everyday. Afterall a thousand clones learning for you is crazy. He could end up being the smartest and the strongest man to ever live.

For some reason he was having constant headaches which he thought was because of experience exhaustion. But was it?

With Hinata

"Are you ready for tomorrow Hinata-chan" asked Kiba.

"I am Kiba. What about you and Shino." Asked Hinata.

"You know me. I am always ready. Say, how about we go get something to eat?" Asked Kiba, blushing a bit

"No."

"But.."

"No."

"Tsch. Fine." Was all Kiba said as he walked away.

Naruto was right. Kiba would pester her for such things. She had to make it clear that she was not interested in him.

Akamaru whimpered. Apologizing. Hinata gave him a sympathetic smile and left to see Kurenai who was still daydreaming about her future wedding.

"Anything we need to know for tomorrow sensei?"

Hinata asked breaking her sensei out of her thoughts.

"Huh. Oh Hinata. No nothing. Just do well."

"Okay. Thanks sensei. Bye"

Next morning at the Academy

The 9 rookies gathered at the main entrance.

Naruto looked similar to Shikamaru, bored. Shino was stoic as always. Hinata was on Naruto's side resting her head on his shoulder. Sasuke was simply annoyed with Ino fawning over him. Everyone was surprised that Sakura wasn't fighting Ino over Sasuke but no one said a thing.

The only sound being made was Choji munching on his snack.

Kiba broke the silence. "So loser. How long do you think you will last?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto.

He heard him but decided not to reply. This was the perfect time to pull a Kakashi.

"Hey I am asking you Naruto"

"Huh. You say something?" Looking distracted

Everyone snickered as they instantly recognized Kakashi's antics.

Kiba just turned around and muttered something.

Everyone turned in their applications and went upstairs. Where the noticed a large bunch of people gathered in front of a door.

"Genjutsu." Murdered Naruto.

Hinata nodded switching on her bloodline. "Yes it is." Naruto felt dizzy for a second. Now this was weird. He didn't puff any clones this time.

He used Hinata as support. She asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. No something is weird. I have a bad headache."

Naruto then shook his head and straightened.

He saw a boy in green spandex on the ground.

"Please let us pass." He said.

"No. Do you not understand that we are saving your lives by not letting you participate?" Said the boys who were blocking the path.

Naruto told the group to follow him. Kiba was about to retort but Naruto had already left.

"Oi where do you think you guys are going. Asked the boys who blocked the path. Everyone was watching Naruto and his group. He didn't want that. But before he could give an answer, Sasuke spoke up.

"To the third floor."

Everyone was wondering what was going on. Naruto was mentally banging his head. Sasuke had just increased their competition.

"What are you talking about." Asked the boy

"Oh nothing. I don't need to answer bullies like you." Replied Sasuke with his traditional superior smirk.

"Why you…" The boy tried to attack Sasuke who brought his leg up to kick him when both were stopped by the boy in green spandex.

Naruto thought. 'did he just seem faster or was it the same as last time?'

Kurama replied 'I guess he is the same'

'hmm. Yeah that might be true. You have better eyes than me. Oh that reminds me. Do you know what is happening to my eyes?'

'I can only guess. But I guess you have a doujutsu. We never realised you were using it because your pupils would have crosshairs'

'well that's a surprise'

Naruto returned back to reality and saw Neji scolding Lee about hiding their strength and after that he headed towards the group.

"So my failure of a cousin is going to participate. I recommend you leave, this is the place for strong participants"

Naruto was getting angry. Even though he knew he would have to change him again, this was worse feeling it actually.

He was about to open his mouth when Hinata replied. Her reply was shocking for everyone

She said "oh, look who is here. The one with the largest stick in his ass in all of Konoha. You give the Hyuga the game of arrogance."

Her tone was cold. Most shivered when they heard her voice. Neji was speechless.

"I see you took my advice Hina-chan" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata nodded. They walked away and Naruto brought Hinata aside.

"Listen carefully Hina. No matter what happens don't give up. This is the only tip I can give you. And the answer to first exam is cheating and information collection. Don't let anyone know."

Hinata though confused nodded.

Naruto had taught her many thing and had her face Kurama's killing intent enough that she could face anything.

The first exam was easy. This time Naruto willing left the paper blank and passed the test. When he told others about it they sweat-dropped.

In the second exam though

Forest of death

Anko threw a kunai towards Naruto who caught it with his fingers. When Anko came nearby to mess with him. The grass Kunoichi came with her tongue holding the kunai. When the rest of the instructions were over Naruto went to Anko.

"Hello Anko" said Naruto with a serious tone.

"What is it?" She was about to call him brat but the look in his eyes showed he meant business.

"Remember the grass ninja who gave you your kunai back?"

"Yeah. What about it."

"I think he is Orochimaru's goon or himself. He had purple chakra and smelled extensively of snakes. I have a bad feeling about this. Tell the Hokage to give you an ANBU squad and stay on stand by. For some reason I think he wants something from my group and he will attack us. If there is anything I will send a signal using my special chakra. You know what I mean right?"

"Yes. Now why should I listen to you."

"Oh because a S-rank criminal is roaming in the village. I thought I would give you a head start. One of my clones should already be at the Hokage's office. So talk to him"

Anko was about to argue but saw that he had a point and it would be stupid if she ignored the warning.

"Alright" she said. Ending the conversation.

In the forest of death

A few days after the test started.

The team was going at the same pace that Naruto had in his previous life. But this time he kept a clone at a close distance ready to give the signal. He knew at this point he could win a head on fight but with his recent headaches he couldn't risk it.

The moment did come. Naruto replaced his team with his clones and sent the signal. Within 3 minutes the backup squad arrived and Orochimaru had to leave. It was clear he wanted Sasuke's Sharingan. Now that Sasuke didn't have the curse seal. Sasuke wouldn't leave the village.

He made a mistake. Sasuke should have been allowed to be given the seal. He would have left the village and it would have allowed him to kill Sasuke.

A few minutes later. Much to Naruto's delight he found out Sasuke had received the curse seal. He was a seal master, however he didn't even bother to check out the seal.

The exam ended the way it was supposed to. This time however Kabuto was killed. Naruto managed to prove to his team that he was double crossing them and separated his head from his shoulders.

Kabuto being dead would solve many issues in the future.

 _Flashback_

" _You guys should keep it quiet" said Kabuto as the rookies were talking after the episode with Neji._

" _And who are you to tell us?" Retorted Kiba._

" _Your senior. I am also from Konoha as you can see" said Kabuto pointing to his headband._

" _I was planning on giving you some advice. But if you don't want it. You are good." Kabuto said turning._

" _Oh ignore him" said Ino smiling. "Who are you though?"_

" _Kabuto Yakushi"_

" _Oh nice to meet you"_

" _I have info cards which can provide you info on any ninja"_

" _We don't have such things" Kiba said. "How did you get those."_

" _I made them. Years of data" Kabuto replied_

" _And is this your first time in the exams?"_

" _No. Infact it is my seventh time."_

" _Huh. You look like a weakling to me." Kiba said with a smirk._

 _If this continued this could result in Kiba being dead and Hinata eliminated without reason. Naruto decided to end this._

" _Kiba shut up before he takes out his chakra scalpel and slices your heart. You will be dead before you even realise it" said Naruto_

 _Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Naruto_

" _Nice to meet you to Nam.." before Kabuto could continue Naruto had a kunai at his neck and a hand over his mouth._

" _Now now. Don't speak of S-rank secrets in public. You are still in Konoha. I could end your life if you break Sandaime's law" Naruto said smiling. Everyone except Hinata and team 7 was wondering what was it all about. Shikamaru however confirmed from the 'Nam.' part and Naruto's reaction that he was indeed Yondaimaie's son._

 _Naruto lowered his kunai as Kabuto nodded. He helped Kabuto straighten up._

" _Do you want to know about any specific ninja?" Asked Kabuto_

" _Rock Lee" said Sasuke. Someone who stopped his kick with one hand was definitely interesting._

" _Okay. Here" he sent chakra into one card and Lee's profile became visible._

" _Taijutsu specialist. Can't use Ninjutsu or genjutsu. Team members are Neji and Tenten. Jonin sensei - Gai and went on 11 D rank mission and 6 C rank"_

 _It made sense that someone who focused all his time in taijutsu would indeed be physically strong._

" _Uzumaki Naruto." Said Neji. Everyone focused now. Kabuto smirked and looked at Naruto who nodded._

" _Okay then. I won't give out any of his secrets as I would like to live. Otherwise here." Kabuto pumped chakra into another card and Naruto's profile became visible._

" _Team members are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Jonin sensei - Kakashi Hatake. Okay this is weird. He is the academy dead last but his mission track records are even impossible for those who are ANBU."_

" _What do you mean?" Asked Neji._

" _He has never been on D,C or B rank missions."_

" _What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Kiba._

" _You didn't let me finish. He has gone on 11 A ranks and 7 S rank missions in the last 6 months. That is sounds impossible even if the strongest ANBU in your village did it."_

 _Everyone apart from Hinata had their jaws dropped to the ground. Everyone in the room was silent and listening intently._

" _What the fuck? I bet this loser can't even do a D-rank mission straight. Your information is wrong."_

" _If it was wrong or suspicious I wouldn't be sharing it." Retorted Kabuto_

" _Wait a minute this has another note. You have 50 million Ryo bingo. But it also says you have a flee on sight order. You are the 2nd one to ever receive this note. The first one being Yondaimaie Hokage."_

 _Everyone in the room gulped._

" _You are nowhere near Genin level are you?" Asked Kabuto. Everyone looked at him_

" _Nope" replied Naruto casually almost bored. But internally he was enjoying every moment of this._

" _What level do you think you are?"_

" _I don't know. I defeated our Hokage, Jiraiya the toad Sannin and Kakashi of the Sharingan at once in our last spar."_

 _Everyone involuntarily took a step back. This man was not to be messed with._

 _End flashback_

Finally. The preliminaries were about to start.

The exams had been the same.

Naruto vs. Kiba

Hayate called out "Participants please come to the arena"

Kiba jumped off the railing. Naruto knew this would be a boring match. He walked down the stairs and slowly came to the arena. Everyone looked at him confused. Kiba though thought he was worried. He smirked and taunted.

"You scared loser?"

Naruto just yawned and made a cross sign with his fingers and puffed out a shadow clone who smacked him and jerked him awake. Kiba looked confused. Others just sweat dropped at his unique way of insulting Kiba.

"Hey! I am asking you something!" Yelled Kiba

"Huh. You say something?" Naruto asked scratching his head. Everyone snickered. Kiba fumed. Hokage just shook his head

"Damn you Kakashi. You and your hip ways." Gai yelled.

Kakashi waved his hands in front of him defensively "Hey. It wasn't me. It was otuto. I swear. I am a good boy."

Now everyone except Kiba burst out laughing.

After a few moments Hayate coughed and said.

"Alright fighters. Ready?"

Both of them nodded.

"Good. Begin"

Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. Everyone was intrigued by his actions. Kiba was now about to burst from anger.

He just attacked.

"Man beast clone. FANG OVER FANG" Kiba yelled. Naruto didn't even bother opening his eyes.

When Kiba went straight through Naruto, he was thrown to the wall.

Kiba smirked and yelled. "My ass you are strong."

Everyone knew something was wrong when Naruto didn't get up.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata yelled out.

"What is it Hina-chan?" Called Naruto from the other end of the arena yawning.

"Oh there you are. Why didn't you puff your clone?"

"I wanted to sleep. This moron isn't letting me" Naruto called out crying anime tears. Everyone sweat dropped. The boy who could defeat 3 S rank ninjas at once acted like a kid sometimes. Kiba ran towards him yelling fang over fang.

"You are unworthy of someone like Hinata-chan" called out Kiba. Now Naruto had given his attention. The look in his eyes changed. He unconsciously radiated a potent amount of KI.

Everyone knew that Kiba pressed a nerve. Now he was going to suffer.

"What did you just say?" Asked Naruto. His voice was cold. Threatening to rip him apart if Kiba didn't choose his next words carefully.

"You heard me loser. Someone like you isn't worth Hinata's time"

"Oh and tell me who is you fucking bastard" yelled Hinata

"Oh that is simple. Me" said Kiba smiling

"Listen here you dumb piece of shit. After this match is over and my Naruto is done with beating you and if you haven't gotten the fact clear that I am not interested in you. I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU." Hinata yelled. Everyone and I mean everyone was looking at her shocked with her language and threat.

"Now listen here mister" Hinata called out to Naruto.

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said. Not wanting to talk to an angry Hinata.

"Don't go more than 2% your power. I want this arena to remain after you are done. Otherwise you will be remaking it. And keep him alive or else you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month."

Naruto nodded vigorously and squealed a yes ma'am. It would have been funny if the earlier that hadn't been there.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened it to show a 8 pointed star pupil. The center seemed to have a crosshair.

Naruto immediately felt the difference. He could see every moment. Every twitch of muscle differently. He could see chakra levels but the most amazing part was he could copy movements and immitate anything. Naruto went to his mindscape.

As soon as he appeared in front of Kurama. Kurama's jaw dropped. He was frozen

Naruto called out.

"Oi. Kurama. What happened."

"Your e-e-e-eyes" Kurama stuttered.

"I know. What is it though?"

"The Ryukegan"

"What?"

"The Ryukegan. Something that is at par in terms of power with Rinnegan."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Do you know what it can do?"

"Not much. But all I know is it can read through any seals. And by that I mean extremely complex sealing jutsus. You can open and close anything.

Another thing is you can copy any Ninjutsu. From S-rank elemental jutsu to those of a kekkai genkai."

"WHAT!"

"You can also copy any movements. You already are extremely fast so you can easily copy how the other person is moving without much effort."

Naruto gulped. This was new.

"So how did I awaken it."

"I will tell you later. Hide your doujutsu till then as you have a fight and save the honor of your mate."

"Hai. You are right. Thanks. I will talk after this match."

With that Naruto opened his eyes in the real world.

"Now let's finish this." Naruto said hiding his doujutsu in a genjutsu.

Kiba shivered. Then sighed with relief

"I almost thought you had a doujutsu" Kiba whispered.

"What did that little genjutsu scare you. Good. Because now I am going to beat you till you shit your pants. Because I am not willing to sleep on a couch."

Everyone thought Naruto was telling the truth about the genjutsu part. But Hinata, Kakashi and Hokage knew better. They would check this out later.

In the next instant Naruto was in front of Kiba.

"Don't mess with me. And don't ever try to cross me again." Naruto said

Everyone heard him loud and clear.

Then Naruto drew his hand and gathered chakra. It glew golden. Everyone was watching him with awe and pitied Kiba who would be at its receiving end.

Naruto punched Kiba. There was a 'boom' sound as Kiba crashed into the wall which was far behind. That was not enough to stop him. He went crashing through the trees in the forest. After breaking 7 trees he came to a stop.

Naruto called out.

"Proctor. This match is over. Send your medical team immediately. He could still be alive. I only used 2% of my power."

Everyone's eyes were wide as saucers.

Kakashi and Hokage saw him claim that it was only 2% and thanked heavens that he knew how to hold back.

The medical team found out that he was alive but definitely would be in the hospital for months.

This day was definitely interesting.

Next few matches were the same except Lee was still okay after the match and congratulated Gaara on his victory.

The only match he expected a different outcome was with Hinata vs Neji. He had trained Hinata in secret and made sure that she was stronger than Neji. She had already created protection of 8 trigrams 64 palms and learnt rotation. She was still working on twin lions with some elemental jutsus that would be done soon.

However. Hinata decided to hold back and Neji have his way. She was not disappointed when Neji insulted her but just told him to take out all of his hatred. Naruto could relate to that idea but he couldn't see Hinata being hurt. The railing he had gripped was now separate from the rest.

"You are nothing but a failure. Accept it" said Neji. He continued ignoring Naruto's KI by which everyone seemed to be effected.

"You are fated to lose this match." Naruto was fuming. It seemed that one more sentence and Neji would be dead. The ground below him had a crater from the amount of chakra he was pouring out. Everyone was at least 10 feet away from him.

"You are a worthless person undeserving to be an heir." Neji said.

Hinata smiled a little. "I know how much you are hurting Neji-nii-san. But open your eyes. I am not your enemy. I never was. I always hated the caged bird seal and I am the only one who has the power to remove it. Face it you are suffering more than me" she said as she coughed up some blood and fell to her knees

"HINATA" Naruto yelled

Hinata raised her hand to show she is okay. Naruto clutched his fists hard enough that everyone could hear his knuckles crack. If Neji hurt Hinata anymore it would be his end.

Hinata got up slowly but failed and sat at one knee. "You are the one who is suffering with the fate and destiny complex." Hinata continued. Neji who was fuming ran to attack her while she was still on her knees.

Before anyone could move or stop Neji. Naruto appeared in front of her.

Eyes crosshaired. Entire body glowing golden. Hair standing straight to its points.

" **You dare try to hurt** _ **my**_ **Hinata"** Naruto said. Voice filled with malice as he tightened his grip on Neji's arm that was going to attack her.

The entire room was silence. The Hokage was standing and everyone took a step back after hearing Naruto's voice.

Even the Hokage and Gaara were sweating.

Then they heard the voice of bone cracking and Neji scream in pain.

Naruto was about to finish him off with a single punch when he heard Hinata.

"N-n-Naruto-kun" she said coughing blood as she stood up. Naruto was instantly by her side. She was about to fall down but Naruto caught her and placed her on the ground gently. She closed her eyes. Naruto then saw that he was surrounded by the Jonin-senseis. He felt her pulse. She was just unconscious.

Naruto turned around and looked around.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE MEDICS!" Naruto demanded.

The medics who were near the door flinched as they heard him scream. "We are right here sir" one of the doctors said. As they ran towards him.

They lifted her in the stretcher and took her. Naruto took a few deep breaths and walked away. Everyone sighed of relief.

"You are very lucky Neji." Said the Hokage.

"If he wanted to kill you. None of us even with us working with our full strengths combined could have stopped him" Hokage continued. Neji looked at his arm and nodded. His arm was broken in at least 4 different places because of Naruto.

Kakashi said. "Don't go in front of Naruto. No matter how calm a person is. Everyone has their limits." Neji nodded and sat down.

Naruto returned after five minutes. He saw the stands broken and sighed.

"Earth style: mobile Earth jutsu" naruto said.

Everyone turned to see Naruto and gulped, hoping that he would be calm. Fortunately he was. The part with the broken stands had another platform to stand on and the debris below was cleared.

The preliminaries had ended.

When everyone came together. Hokage gave them their opponents. This time however there was no sound ninja. Dosu, the guy from last time was much injured and ended up with a tie like Sakura and Ino.

Much to Sakura's commitment acting like a Kunoichi, she ended up in nothing but a cat fight.

Even the formation of exams was the same like last time.

These exams would be full for Naruto.

He went over to Gaara.

"Yo Gaara." Naruto said.

"Yaaahhh." Yelled Gaara "Oh it's you. Damn it Naruto. Learn to calm down. You scared all of us."

"Yeah can't help it" Naruto said raising his fist. Gaara cocked an eyebrow. This type of conversation meant there was something secretive needed to be done.

In the mindscape

"Say Gaara. What is wrong with your Sensei?" Asked Naruto

"Nothing" said Gaara

"Even your brother and sister are acting differently than expected. What is your village upto?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Gaara. In the second exam Orochimaru attacked us. There is something going on. Tell me."

"Fine. Good work finding it out. But you didn't hear this from me." Gaara said

"Understood"

"Suna may or may not be planning to attack Konoha with the support of sound. And sound may or may not be lead by Orochimaru" Gaara said smirking.

Naruto nodded "listen. We both know he will try to attack using your bijuu. He doesn't know Kurama and I are friends so he thinks you can win."

"Now what we will do is that you warn your brother and sister that your father might be dead and Orochimaru might be acting as the Kazekage. Which I actually suspect might be true. Try to find out."

" Also stay away from the invasion if possible. I have a few things in mind I want to do to Orochimaru" Naruto finished smirking

Gaara gulped and nodded.

"Otherwise act like the bloodthirsty person you were so that people don't suspect you."

Gaara nodded again.

They left their minds apes

Back in the real world

"Cya Gaara"

"Bye" said Gaara as they both left.

Naruto went to Hokage and told him about the invasion. And how to approach it.

No sudden movements

Restock the evacuation centers and have a drill for evacuation.

Ready Jonin and ANBU.

Stay away from Suna and Sound nin.

That was all Naruto said and left Hokage who understood every word he said. He was shocked but later impressed by Naruto's ability to come up with such a plan.

Naruto left and decided to use this month to understand his doujutsu.

* * *

 **A/N - Check out the new story- No more mistakes. It has some major changes and will affect the story line.**

 **Sorry for discontinuing this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

At Namikaze Compound

Naruto created his clones and started practicing his new jutsu and decided to send a reinforced clone out on a simple mission where he could find an enemy. He had one purpose for it…

Next for his doujutsu. Naruto was amazed by its capabilities. It had a hollow eight point star with a crosshair in the middle. Red in the background similar to sharingan but it the tomoes or whatever they were called were turquoise in color. His eyes looked goddamn fantastic. Then he went in bijuu mode. The blue color changed to golden much like his body.

Naruto was fawning over himself, he spent an hour in front of the mirror.

Next he decided to test out Kurama's theory or prediction of being able to copy bloodline.

Naruto went to Haku.

"Hey Haku" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, long time. How have you been" Haku greeted

"Good. How about you?"

"Good. Why are you here?"

"I actually wanted to test out something"

"Oh and what is it?"

"I am now able to use all 5 elements, I wanted to see if I could combine them like you do for your ice."

"Man. That's cool. Yeah sure. But I can't do it in such a dry place."

"Okay, there is a training ground nearby with a river. Let's go. Now if possible. I have waited quite long to test this out."

"Okay then. Let's go" Haku said smiling.

A few minutes later they arrived at the training ground.

Meanwhile Kurama was laughing and Naruto decided to talk to him.

'What happened?' Naruto asked

Kurama looked at him and laughed even louder.

'Kurama, what happened?'

'Just looking at the amount of bullshit you can feed when you don't want to tell someone something.'

'Oh it is just one of my talents' Naruto smirked. Kurama snickered.

'Yeah. Oh I realised something. There actually used to be a tale about the ryukegan. I guess, I mean till now I only thought it was a legend, but you have it so that clears all doubts.'

'Yeah tell me about it.'

'Actually, the thing is that rinnegan and byakugan came from Kaguya Ootsutsuki who ate the chakra fruit and possessed the ryukegan. Now the interesting part is that those two are considered the most powerful ones in your world. Sharingan has the ability to put us tailed beasts into a genjutsu and make us believe we are fighting our worst enemy while the user is just controlling us. But, the ryukegan has the ability to control us, bend us to your will. Do you understand how much power that is? Your eyes are stronger than those of my father. Wait that also means you could use the same abilities as Nagato'

Naruto was speechless. 'Are you serious'

'I don't know, but if ryukegan is more powerful and has the ability to use all bloodlines then that means it could be a possibility. Think about it rinnegan only gives you control over elements, ryukegan gives you control over combining them as well.'

Naruto nodded. This definitely had to be tested.

Back in the real world

"All right here are the signs to the simplest ice jutsu. Ice needles.'

Naruto copied it without any trouble. He had already activated his bloodline and hid it under a genjutsu.

When he completed his seals ice needles formed. Haku was amazed that he got it in first try.

Haku spent another hour teaching him more jutsus he reached A rank - his best jutsus were now copied and could be used by someone else.

Naruto thanked Haku and left.

Meanwhile at a hideout

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Orochimaru yelled at his servant.

Here were two coffins that had 2 logs with a note on it that said. 'Got you Orochi-baka'

"That sounds like Jiraiya. But I know for sure it isn't him."

At the Hospital

Hinata woke up to find Naruto sleeping on her arm. She smiled. Then she turned around to see at least 10 or more clones in the room guarding the room. She activated her bloodline to see there were another eight or so reinforced clones henged into other objects. Hinata smiled seeing how much Naruto cared.

"Oh Hinata, you are awake." said a clone. He then puffed away and so did the other visible clones. The Naruto on her bedside woke up and smiled at Hinata

"Sorry for sleeping, there has been a lot of things I had to take care of. Most of which I intend to show you."

"It is alright Naruto-kun"

"Neji came by" Naruto said, Hinata looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry, he came to apologize and brought those flowers." Naruto said pointing towards one of the two bouquets on the table beside her.

"Oh, wait. Is that ice? Did Haku also come by?" she asked

"Actually that is part of what I intend to tell you."

"Remember my match"

"With that bastard. Yes I do. Let me go and I will teach him a lesson."

"Now now. Hina-chan. Relax he has had it pretty bad, Akamaru left him and he is on the verge of being disowned by the clan. It is something about trying to steal someone else's mate is an unforgivable crime blah blah. What I wanted to say was, did you notice something about my eyes."

"Oh yes, I wanted to ask you since our fight."

"Good that you remember"

Naruto activated his bloodline. "This is what it is."

"WOW, damn it looks sexy."

Naruto looked at her shocked at the usage of her language. He put his hands in a ram seal and said 'Kai'

"What happened Naruto-kun"

"I should be asking you, you always used to be so shy. I expected that when we would marry, you would always scold me about using decent language in front of our kids."

Hinata blushed and fainted murmuring something like 'kids with Naruto-kun'

Naruto chuckled. He then woke her up and explained her about the ryukegan. Though something was wrong about the tale.

He made a clone and brought out Kurama, the room already had all sorts of seals so he didn't have to worry about privacy.

"What is it Naruto?" Kurama asked

"Something about the story seems wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my mother was an Uzumaki and my father was a Namekazi, how do I have this dojutsu."

"I think your father picked up the name Namekazi after he was adopted. There is also one thing I forgot to tell you. I think your father had a dojutsu. I think he was the child of some Senju and Uchiha. It is possible that his parents put him in orphanage because of clan rivalry and since your father was so strong and fast it is possible that he was the son of pure blooded Uchiha. But the last pure blood left was Madara." Kurama said starting to trail off.

Then he suddenly spoke up

"HOLY FUCK! I GUESS I KNOW WHO YOUR GRANDFATHER IS"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"It has to be Madara Uchiha and a Senju. Madara was the last pure blooded Uchiha left. Wait that means he must have ended up with rinnegan. And then he married an Uzumaki. The last piece of the puzzle with those who had potency in their chakra and crazy amounts of it that could end up nearing the amount Shukaku had." Kurama continued

"It makes perfect sense. That is how you have the ryukegan"

"Then what about the Byakugan part?"

"It got covered through Uzumaki."

"Cool."

"I always thought it was impossible for a mortal to defeat me. If he actually had the Rinnegan I am surprised he didn't try to control me"

"I guess my father didn't want to hurt you. That is why he sealed you in me and took your dark half with him."

"Possible"

Hinata was still trying to process everything. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Naruto noticed it.

"Thanks Kurama. You can puff the clone."

Kurama yawns "Kay"

"What do you want on ask Hinata?"

" What happened after my match?"

"Nothing actually. I scared the shit out of Neji for hurting you."

Hinata sighed.

"What. You think I would just sit there and watch?"

"No. But I should have told you my idea. Is he still going with his destiny crap?"

"Actually, no."

"see what I mean?"

"Oh. Oh. Damn Hina you are a genius"

Naruto paused

"Don't you ever. Ever do that to me again. I cannot lose you again." Naruto said with tears rolling down his cheek.

Hinata cupped his face then paused in realisation.

"What do you mean again?"

Naruto gulped and paused.

"I guess it is time I tell you the truth."

"What have you been hiding Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand.

"Don't let go."

Naruto took her in his mindscape and she saw Kurama.

"What happened Naruto?" Asked Kurama

"I guess we should tell her."

Kurama cocked an eyebrow

"We were specifically told not to." replied Kurama

"And he died with regrets. I am not repeating his mistakes."

Naruto's hand glowed white.

"Hina sit on Kurama's back and don't let go of him." Hinata nodded

Then he transferred her the memories

Hinata saw Naruto's suffering. The way the Chunin exams ended up with an invasion that took Hokage's life. She saw Sasuke and Naruto become like brothers and him leaving the village. Hinata was sad that she was not a part of his life. Then she saw him leave with Jiraiya for the 3 year training trip. Him following Sakura for dates after he came back, she would beat him Every Time. She was now furious. Her emotions were barely contained and she hadn't even reached the bad part.

She saw the Akatsuki after him. Him defeating some members and finally came the time when Pain came. Jiraiya dieing and Pain conquering and laying waste to the village.

 _The entire village was destroyed. Naruto arrived with the toads and was already in sage mode. He defeated 5 paths single handedly. Then the Deva path got him restricted. Hinata entered and confessed her love._

" _HINATA GET OUT OF HERE" Naruto yelled_

" _NO. IF I CAN SAVE YOU. I DON'T FEAR DEATH. I NEVER WILL IF IT MEANT SAVING YOU. BECAUSE … Because I love you Naruto-kun. I always will."_

 _Hinata saw Naruto cry._

" _Hinata I beg you. Please. I can't lose you. I can't live without you. Please Hinata. Leave"_

 _That's when Pain attacked her and killed her in front of him._

Hinata saw Naruto transform into the nine tails almost instantly. She cried. Naruto who was beside her let her cry on his shoulder.

She continued watching as she saw Naruto finding out the Yondaime was his father and rebuilt his seal. Hinata turned out to be alive after Naruto got through Nagato.

Then she saw the 4th Ninja war. Him befriending all tailed beasts and Sasuke getting the Rinnegan. However. As soon as Madara was defeated. Sasuke double crossed him and tried killing him. He controlled the bijuus and became the very thing he fought minutes ago.

Hinata barely controlled her anger. It was mostly as Naruto was holding her.

She then saw Naruto who had become the After Danzo. And was seen as a rebel against Sasuke's empire. He was soon killed after he became Hokage. When he was about to die the sage of Six Paths came back.

"I see I failed. What do you think we should do?" The sage asked Naruto.

"I only see one way out. Can you take my memories and this note to my past self"

Sage nodded. He asked

"You planned for this?"

"It was a back up if you ever came back. You are afterall my last hope. There is nothing worth living here for. Hinata has been killed. Kurama and others are gone. What is the point to fight now"

"I see what you mean. Very well. I will try"

It was then that Naruto's memories from this life came in.

 _Flashback_

" _Who is there" called out the twelve-year-old._

" _When you steal the scroll of sealing tonight, you will find a note and share it with our tenant and guardian." Replied the man and the voice died out._

 _The room remained silent for Naruto to ponder what that meant._

 _End flashback_

The voice was indeed Naruto's future self who could barely speak as Sage of six paths couldn't work through dimensions.

Back in the real world

"Now you see Hinata. Now you realise why I cherish you so much?" Naruto asked barely holding his emotions

Hinata jumped into him and held him tightly. She cried in his chest for good half hour while Naruto soothed her.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto."

"Actually now we have things to do. Sorry I have things to do. You are going to stay here."

Naruto kissed her forehead and left.

With Kakashi

"Yo Naruto" said Kakashi as he saw Naruto walk past him.

"What is it nii-san"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"What"

"Your eyes"

"I 's go somewhere private"

"You say where"

"Your Kamui dimension will be fastest."

"Okay then"

In the dimension

Naruto activated his doujutsu.

"Man. That looks cool." Said Kakashi

"I know right!"

"What is it?"

"Heard of the sage of six paths and his Rinnegan?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Nodded

"Good. These eyes belonged to his mother. The first person to ever have chakra. The Ryukegan. They are stronger than the Rinnegan" Naruto showed a ice crystal forming on his hand. Kakashi gasped.

"How did you.."

"Rinnegan can give you control of all 5 elemental affinities. Ryukegan gives you the power to combine those affinities"

Kakashi nodded

"I could combine and experiment with elemental affinities but if I saw someone like I did with Haku. I can copy the ratios."

"I see. So you can copy anything and everything"

" Yes and also perform them without seals. And give and remove seals. I am essentially the best seal master to ever exist. Except Kaguya."

Naruto paused then asked.

"Why are we here. Why aren't you training Sasuke?"

"I don't know? Why do you ask?"

"I need him to attain the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"I see."

"Train him and help him till 2 tomoe. However. Do Not. AND BY ANY MEANS DO NOT teach him chidori"

"Hai"

"Okay. Let's get out of here"

Back outside.

"See ya nii-san. Oh and I have a surprise for the finals. And I hope you also remember Gaara's message."

"Now you got me hooked. And yes I do. I have been training and keeping up"

"That is good to hear. If you need anything let me know"

"Okay."

Naruto left and did some work. The exams were coming up soon.

* * *

 **A/N - Check out the new story- No more mistakes. It has some major changes and will affect the story line.**

 **Sorry for discontinuing this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the Chunin exams

The arena was crowded. It was stupid that despite knowing there will be an invasion these people were allowed to be here. He didn't care though. He did not care for the village or it's well being.

The fighters gathered in the arena and stood there in a line. Sasuke was missing like last time. Genna was the proctor as Hayate was needed for some ANBU stuff. That was one difference.

Naruto heightened his senses. There were no sand ninjas. That meant Gaara succeeded in finding the Kazekage's corpse.

Genma called out.

"Okay participants. Welcome to the Chunin exam finals. Do well and give a good performance. Good luck"

The audience cheered. In the Kage box Hokage and 'Kazekage' behind them were Jiraiya, Kakashi, Baki and some ninja he didn't recognize.

"Alright people calm down" Genma said to the public.

The audience settled down.

"Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please come down" Genma said.

"IT IS NAMIKAZE NARUTO" a voice called out. Everyone looked above the Kage box. There stood a man with blonde hair. Blue eyes and had a trench coat that had flames on the bottom.

A gasp and shock are too simple words.

"YONDAIMAIE?!" whispered a few people loud enough for everyone to hear it in the arena.

"No. I am not your Hokage. Not anymore. Not after you treat my son like a demon. Not after you treat the guardian of the village- the Kyubbi as a demon. Not after you let those bastard Uchihas free for years when my son suffered. You lot have been dead to me." Said Minato. In a very very cold voice with a massive amount of KI

Many were shivering and looking down with guilt. Others who didn't look down were too busy unconscious from the KI release.

"Father. What are you doing here" asked Naruto. Everyone who was awake snapped their gaze towards Naruto when he said Father.

"What. Can we not be there to see our son's fight" said a feminine voice from behind.

Audience gasped again. "RED DEATH!" said those who were awake.

Minato and Kushina walked to Naruto. Neji and Genma watched in silence.

"Kick ass today son" said Minato

Kushina smacked his head "LANGUAGE" She yelled

Minato and Naruto rubbed their head and chuckled nervously. They then turned to see the other doing the same action. They burst out laughing.

Everyone was watching the Namikaze family act.

"Alright thanks mom, dad. Now go and sit back. Hinata is there" Naruto said pointing in a general direction to which everyone in the audience turned to see.

Hinata waved her hand. "SHE IS SO CUTE" Kushina yelled and jumped there to meet Hinata.

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair. "Good luck" he said.

"Oh I won't need much of it. Because…" He trailed of and put his hand out

"What?" Said Minato

"Kunai"

Minato handed out a three pronged Kunai.

Naruto flung it to a spot near Genma and Neji. Everyone was intently watching.

"I surpassed you already father" said Naruto

Now everyone was a bit scared of what was to happen. This boy had surpassed the man who was the first one to ever get a flee on sight order.

"Watch this" Naruto jumped and vanished in the yellow Flash he reappeared in front of Neji.

"WHAT! YOU GOT THE HARIASHIN."

"Yeah. Well I am your son afterall" Naruto said chuckling

The audience was a seething. Everyone was uneasy for some reason.

"LETS FIGHT" Yelled Naruto

"No thanks" Neji said.

"What?"

"You will just be toying with me. You nearly destroyed the arena with only 2% power. I have no chance of winning. I just came here today to thank you for forgiving me and giving me a second chance"

"I see. And for the second part. Thank Hinata. She convinced me not to kill you."

Neji nodded and left.

Someone in the audience said.

"Yeah. Prodigy or not. He can't beat the son of our Yondaimaie"

"Oh now I am the son of your beloved Yondaimaie huh?" Naruto taunted. His voice showed that he didn't like the comment. Everyone flinched at his tone. The 2 kages in the box along with the other VIPs didn't even make a sound since the arrival of Minato and Kushina.

"You fucking hypocrites." Naruto yelled.

"Oie" Kushina and Hinata yelled

"Sorry kaa-chan, Hina-chan but not now"

Hinata and Kushina decided not to argue. His voice was definitely a good indication of him being pissed.

"So now I am no longer the Kyubbi huh. We are no longer a demon. Fuck you and your entire village. If it wasn't for a few good people in the village. I swear that I would have wasted your village worse than all the pissed bijuus combined ever could."

Naruto yelled. Leaking potent amount of Chakra and KI. Then he smirked. Everyone gulped when he did that.

Naruto glowed golden. He went into bijuu mode 2. His eyes blazing the Ryukegan. He then started to hover in the air. He was flying.

"He is fl-" the people were cut short when Naruto sent out a few clones and vanished a few people with his yellow flash. The said people were Hinata, rest of the rookie nine except Sasuke and Sakura. His parents were already gone when the first clone took off. The next was the hokage, a few jonin and chunin, the sand siblings and that was it.

The original Naruto said two words, even though he said the words in a soft voice. His words echoed in the arena.

"Shinra Tensei"

* * *

 **A/N - Check out the new story- No more mistakes. It has some major changes and will affect the story line.**

 **Sorry for discontinuing this one.**


End file.
